Wojna niszczy ludzi i zarówno kształtuje charaktery
by Sevmione007
Summary: Wiersz o tym jaka jest wojna, że wszystko jest realne, jak śmierć odbija się na psychice i nie daje o sobie zapomnieć.


Pamiętam ten pomysł,  
który absurdalny wydał się,  
gdy dyrektor zmusił nas do współpracy,  
bo wojny zbliżał się kres.

Nie dawałeś sobie rady,  
widać jak cierpiałeś,  
twoje krzyki we śnie,  
kiedy skończyć te życie chciałeś.

Ogrom bólu, zrzucony na twe ramiona,  
trwająca niewola, brak wolności dookoła,  
zdrady i morderstwa, porwania i zniknięcia,  
było źle, jednak nikt nawet mnie myślał o poddawaniu się.

Krew męczenników,  
przelana za wolność,  
splamione krwią ręce,  
z wielką ujmą na godność.

Lęk, trwający dookoła,  
ból, cierpienie,  
ogromna niedola.

Plany, które nie zostały dokonane  
nadzieje, które zostały przez śmierć pogrzebane,  
miłość, która była tak potrzebna,  
a została przez wszystkich tak po prostu odsunięta.

Brutalna i brudna śmierć dzieci, matek i całych rodzin,  
to był ból, do którego przygotowywali nas od narodzin,  
żebyśmy byli gotowi na cierpienie,  
jakiego nie powinno zastać ludzkie istnienie.

Wystawieni na uczucie bezradności,  
kiedy giną przyjaciele broniąc naszej przyszłości, naszej wolności.  
to uczucie, kiedy spotykasz kata,  
śmieje się ze śmierci twojego sprzymierzeńca, twojego brata.

Zginęli rodzice, zginęła rodzina,  
szukałam zemsty, ceną mojego życia,  
próbowałeś pomóc, chciałeś mojego wyzwolenia  
z myśli, od, których nie było uwolnienia.

Stało się, poszłam tam sama,  
stanęłam z nimi twarzą w twarz,  
przepełniona nienawiścią i chęcią zemsty,  
zabiłam czterech, obnażając z radością zęby.

Jest wojna, jeśli zabijasz, zostaniesz zabity,  
czy to w sensie fizycznym czy wykończony psychicznie.  
Rodziny ofiar, z których się śmialiście, bo przeżywali koszmar,  
z radością wypisaną na twarzy patrzyliście na śmierć, na brutalny odstrzał.

Chciałam zabić wszystkich, którzy zadali ból, prawie zginęłam,  
ale to tylko cena za śmierć moich braci, moich sióstr.  
Stanąłeś przed oczami, jak przeszkoda na drodze,  
mówiłam ci, moje życie jest skończone.

Przeżyłeś to samo, powinieneś rozumieć,  
tylko pokiwałeś głową, przyszedł tak zwany rachunek,  
życie za życie, śmierć za śmierć,  
zostałeś ze mną, a ja jak ze snu, ocknęłam się.

Przyszedł dzień zapłaty, gotowi do boju,  
staliśmy się żołnierzami, którzy wolności  
bronili obiema rękami.

Co nam zostało? To plany, to strategie,  
bronienie innych ludzi, opłakiwanie tych poległych.  
Nowe pokolenie, sprzymierzone ze starszym,  
ramię w ramię, różdżka w różdżkę, bronimy przyszłości.

Czemu nas zabijają, czemu torturują,  
za chęć pomocy, czy to za bezpieczną przyszłość  
życie nam marnują.

Pokochałam cię, szeptałam twoje imię jak we mgle,  
jesteś moim rycerzem, w czarnej szacie, który gotowy,  
na starcie z najgorszym katem.

To przyszłość, lęk i uwolnienie, który przekracza  
nasze ludzkie istnienie. Potrzeba spokoju  
łączy się z obłędem, kiedy gotowi poświęcić życie,  
jednym małym błędem.

Biegłam, biegłam do ciebie, pokonując przeszkody,  
chcąc się z tobą połączyć. Ktoś podszedł do mnie, klątwa  
uderzyła w plecy, padłam martwa na posadzkę, uderzona chwilami niewiedzy,  
mam nadzieję, że zapomnisz.

Te wszystkie chwile, nasze pocałunki, pocieszenie  
i obezwładniające trunki, które nas złączyły i nadzieją powoli  
napoiły.

Zapomnij, żyj dalej, to nie jest czas na rozpamiętywanie,  
obserwuje cię z góry, walcz, pokonaj zemsty mury.  
Nie popełnij tego błędu, który mnie zgubił, chciałabym ci pomóc,  
ale nie umiem wrócić..

Przepraszam, że cię zostawiłam, w tych momentach bólu,  
kiedy miłość była bardziej od tlenu potrzebna, kiedy potrzebowałeś pocieszenia,  
a moja śmierć sztylet z serca wyjęła, żeby wbić go ponownie i nie dać o sobie zapomnieć.

Wygraliśmy, jestem taka szczęśliwa, że zginęłam broniąc wolności,  
tego koniecznego ogniwa. A teraz posłuchaj mnie bardzo uważnie,  
żyj dalej i nie pozwól sobie wpaść w zemsty przepaście.

To co nas połączyło, już dawno się ulotniło, wraz ze mną.  
Bo mnie nie ma i nie pozwól sobie, na te chwile zapomnienia.


End file.
